


Anniversary Surprise

by dreamgurl868



Category: August Alsina - Fandom, Big Time Rush RPF, Black Veil Brides, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamgurl868/pseuds/dreamgurl868
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's girlfriend has a surprise for him at their 2-year anniversary party, little does she know that he has a little surprise for her too ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Surprise

Today was mine and my boyfriend, Niall’s, 2-year anniversary. Niall decided that he wanted to have a party with our friends and family to celebrate. What Niall didn’t know was that I had a big present planned for him. I walked around the room mingling with various guests until I reached the bar where my 3 friends were just getting their drinks.

“Hey girls.” I said giving each one a hug, making sure that I didn’t spill their drinks.

“Rachel, this party is amazing!” Kara said before chugging down her shot of Tequila.

“Definitely Rachel, there are so many people here!” Diamo said gesturing around the room that was practically filled to the brim.

“Well I’m glad you’re liking it, where are your men at?” I asked looking around for where each of their boyfriends might be. Kara was dating Ashley Purdy from the band Black Veil Brides, Jessica was dating Kendall Schmidt from the former band Big Time Rush, and Diamo was dating August Alsina a solo singer.

“I think last I saw they were talking with Niall and the One Direction boys.” Jessica said pointing across the room to where I could see the men all standing around with different cocktails and beers laughing at something Niall was telling them.

“I hope Niall isn’t telling them anything too embarrassing” I said shaking my head before requesting a ‘Sex on the Beach (Vodka, Cranberry juice, Peach schnapps, Orange juice; for those who don’t know what it is)’ drink from the bartender. When he handed me my drink I sucked down almost half of it in one go, the nerves about my impending present hitting me like a freight train.

“Whoa, Rachel! Slow down girl!” Diamo said snatching the glass from my hands.

“Sorry, I’m just nervous as hell.” I said shaking my hands trying to get rid of the nerves.

“You don’t have anything to be nervous about, Niall is going to love your present.” Kara said patting my shoulder.

“Yeah you have practiced so much, the words should be like written on your brain at this point.” Jessica said with a laugh.

“I’m so glad to have you guys as friends. I don’t know where I would be without you.” I said with a heavy sigh. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Zayn’s wife Perrie was gesturing to me from the stage, giving me my cue to get ready to give my present to Niall.

“I’ll see you guys in a bit, it’s time!” I said shaking my hands nervously.

“Good luck girl, you are going to do amazing!” Diamo said with a big smile and a clap on my shoulder. I just nodded my head in thanks before going to the stage where Perrie was waiting with a microphone in her hands.

“You ready Rachel?” Perrie asked before handing me the microphone.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” I said giving her a shaky smile. She just squeezed my hand before going over to the instruments to grab her guitar.

“Hello everyone, can I get your attention up here please?” I said to the crowd of people. My nerves suddenly skyrocketed as all the eyes were looking at me.

“Niall, we’ve been together for 2 years, and they’ve been the best 2 years of my life. Y-you saved me from myself, and you made me a better girl because of it. This is for you” I tried and failed to keep the tears from my eyes through my speech, but still I gave Perrie the signal to start the song.

_“I love it when we’re at a party in a downtown crowd_

_But I can hear you call me baby with the music up loud_

_Red wine, good times, no I don’t mind being with everyone else_

_And then there’s nights like tonight that I, I want you to myself_

_And tonight I wanna drive so far we’ll only find static on the radio_

_And we can’t see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow_

_Saying everything without making a sound, a cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon_

_Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

_Oh woah, and we’re dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_ ” I sang as I walked down the stairs of the stage to where Niall was standing in the middle of the dance floor thanks to the pushes of the One Direction boys. When I reached him I held out my hand for him to take, then he pulled me close and started slow dancing with me as I sang the rest of the song.

 

“ _And I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest_

_I wanna feel you holding onto me and make me hold my breath_

_You pull me closer, my head on your shoulder, baby we won’t beat the song_

_We’ll make a fallen star wish, one more slow kiss, what are we waiting on?_

_And tonight I wanna drive so far we’ll only find static on the radio_

_And we can’t see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow_

_Saying everything without making a sound, a cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon_

_Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

_Oh woah, and we’re dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

_And tonight I wanna drive so far we’ll only find static on the radio_

_And we can’t see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow_

_Saying everything without making a sound, with a rive rolling in the background underneath a harvest moon_

_Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

_Oh woah, and we’re dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_ ” I finished singing with my forehead touching his. When the final words were out of my mouth Niall placed his lips on mine in a chaste kiss. God do I love this man. When we pulled away from our little bubble we were met with the cheering of our friends and family. I smiled and waved in thanks to everyone, grateful that everyone liked it. Before I knew what was happening Niall was taking the microphone from my hands.

“That was the most amazing gift I think I’ve ever gotten. I don’t know how I am going to top that Rach.” Niall grinned. I didn’t know how he was going to top it either until he carefully dropped down on one knee. My eyes widened because of this was what I thought it was, then that means…

“Rachel, when I met you all I could think about was how beautiful you were. Then when we met and we talked, I realized how broken you were. I knew that I wanted to be the one to put you back together, which I did for the past 2 years. You’ve changed a lot you’re not the scared broken girl that I first met. Now you are a strong confident woman, but to me you will always be my Rachel. And I would love it if you would do me the honor of becoming my one and only. Rachel, would you marry me?” Niall asked looking up at me with hopeful eyes. I could feel mine widen and tears of joy fill them.

“Oh god yes! I would be so honored” I said with tears in my eyes and a giant smile on my face. Niall got a big grin on his face before standing up and putting the ring on my finger. I pulled him into a kiss and a hug while everyone around us cheered. I couldn’t wait for this next step in our life.


End file.
